The Research Pharmacy Core has a well-developed system for the monitoring, coordination, and support of research pharmacy activities at DF/HCC member institutions. This facility has been approved and funded by the CCSG since 2004, when it received excellent merit. The Core assures consistency in policies across the sites (including policies relating to the receipt, storage, formulation, and dispensation of investigational agents), facilitates best practices, and monitors performance through a quality assurance program coordinated through the inter-institutional Research Pharmacy Core Committee. The Research Pharmacy participates in the DF/HCC Scientific Review and Monitoring Committees (PRMS) and Data and Safety Monitoring (DSM) program, as well as other relevant Cancer Center clinical trials oversight, monitoring, and policy initiatives. Director: Sylvia Bartel, RPh, MHP Category: 4.03 (Research Pharmacy) Management: Cancer Center Managed